The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3
The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 is a TV series made in 1990 and developed by DiC. It is the sequel to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. It is about Mario, Luigi, and their friends, Toad and Princess Toadstool, fighting with King Koopa and his Koopalings/Koopa Kids replacing Wart's minions from it's predecessor. The series began on September 8, 1990, and ended on December 1, 1990 in conjunction with the second season of Captain N: The Game Master. It was distributed by Viacom Enterprises and currently distributed by Paramount Home Video and N-Circle Entertainment. Unlike, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, there is no live-action segment or King Koopa's alter-egos. Although Nintendo reversed the shirt and overall colors of Mario and Luigi's, DiC decided to keep the character designs from it's predecessor, but beginning with "Princess Toadstool for President", Mario's hair color is changed to brown while Luigi's hair color stays black. On the Shout Factory! DVD cover, Mario is depicted with his modern color scheme from the video games. Futhermore, none of the voice actors from the Super Show reprised their roles, except John Stocker and Harvey Atkin. Cast *Walker Boone as Mario *Tony Rosato as Luigi *Tracey Moore as Princess Toadstool *John Stocker as Toad *Harvey Atkin as King Koopa *James Rankin as Cheatsy Koopa *Dan Hennessey as Big Mouth Koopa *Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis) as Kootie Pie Koopa *Gordon Masten as Bully Koopa *Michael Stark as Kooky Von Koopa *Tara Charendoff as Hip & Hop Koopa Episodes #Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas #Reptiles in the Rose Garden #Mind Your Mummy Mario #The Beauty of Kootie #Princess Toadstool for President #Never Koop a Koopa #Reign Storm #Toddler Terrors of Time Travel #Dadzilla #Tag Team Trouble #Oh Brother! #Misadventures of Mighty Player #A Toadally Magical Adventure #Misadventures of Babysitting #Do the Koopa #Kootie Pie Rocks #Mush-Rumors #The Ugly Mermaid #Crimes R Us #Life's Ruff #Up, Up and a Koopa #7 Continents for 7 Koopas #True Colors #Recycled Koopa #The Venice Menace #Super Koopa Goofs There were a lot of goofs in this show. Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas *When Princess Toadstool, Luigi, and Toad are in the cage, Luigi has red overalls like Mario. *King Koopa doesn't have his crown on when he tells Bully, Big Mouth, Cheatsy, and Kooky to step forward. Also, they don't actually step forward. Kootie Pie, Hip, and Hop, who are behind them, just step back. Then in the next shot, they disappear. *The wand that King Koopa holds changes colors between shots. *Sometimes, the parrot's head changes from green to red throughout the episode. *In one scene, the sun had no face. *When Mario yells "LET GO!", his shoes are gray. *When Mario and Luigi are flying with the raccoon suits, the animation for the tails sometimes stops then starts again. *When Princess Toadstool and Toad are first picked up, they are picked up by Bully, but then Big Mouth suddenly has them. *When Mario gets thrown against a purple pipe, his tail turns white and pink instead of black and brown. *When the Koopalings say "Save us! No fair!" Only Cheatsy and Kooky's voices are heard. The other Koopalings lip-sync to their words. *When it first shows the Giant Koopas marching to Prince Hugo's castle, if you look at Kooky from behind Bully, his animation glitches during that shot. *When Bully is seen running towards Mario when he's on top of the parrot, Bully is briefly seen running on air. *When Mario switches the red and green wands around, the colors do not switch. *When Giant Ninja Mario opens the cage to free his friends, the parrot watches him and his wing is shown on the outside of the curtain. Reptiles in the Rose Garden *When Kootie Pie starts crying at the start, her mouth does not open. *The color of King Koopa's telescope changes between shots. *Kootie Pie's 2nd rule is if any boy refuses to date her, they will get turned into a rock, but a girl gets turned to a rock also. *Sometimes, the USA flag is missing from the Whitehouse. *The Hammer Brother at the end turns from orange to green when it does the close up of him filing Kootie Pie's toenails. *In one shot during Mario and Luigi's escape from the Hammer Brothers, their helmets are completely white. *When the Whitehouse is dangling and the President's wife talks, her mouth does not fully sync up with what she is saying. * When Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad escape through the pipe, the order in which they come out is different from when they enter the pipe. Mind Your Mummy Mommy Mario *In the beginning, Mario's mustache is brown instead of black. *Princess Toadstool's blue coin changed to yellow in the next shot. *When they're running down the stairs, King Koopa's color scheme is a brighter green than usual. The Beauty of Kootie *When Kootie Pie tries to tighten the pipe, she keeps flickering between her usual color and a lighter tone. **Then, when Cheatsy comes in afterwards, his face is purple. *About three minutes into the episode, where Luigi is on top of the pipes, his voice is a bit low-pitched, resembling Danny Wells' voice from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. *Sometimes, Cheatsy's eyes are darker than usual. *When Kootie Pie lets the prisoners out, her head is disconnected from her body. *The Boomerang Bros keep changing colors throughout this episode. *First, the oil hose is gray, then it's orange, then it goes back to gray. **Also, when the doom ship comes into the shot before Mario fires the tar at it, it is green instead of its usual color. *When the tar spills into King Koopa's doom ship, Kootie Pie makes a small scream, but doesn't open her mouth. Princess Toadstool For President *The cage of Para Goombas had a purple bar, but then it changed to yellow. *When Princess Toadstool is on the stage, her earrings are black. *The color of a drum keeps flickering between white and purple. *The colors of the Koopalings keep flickering in the scene with the instruments. *Cheatsy's head is sometimes brown instead of green. *There are two instances where Kooky's hands are the same color as King Koopa's hands. **Also, the first time it changes, the stir thing in Kooky's hand disappears. **Right after, Cheatsy's mouth is green. *When Koopa went up to the stand, there was nothing there. However, in the next shot, there was a mushroom table. Never Koop a Koopa *Kootie Pie's face at the beginning is brown. *Only two of the Koopalings jumped in the pipe with King Koopa. *When Toad and Luigi are swimming in the water and Toad turns around to discover a fish following them, Luigi's pants are red in that shot. **Also, when Luigi unscrews the pipe's lid, there is clearly no lid seen on it until he takes it off. Reign Storm *When King Koopa says "With the princess away...", Mario's feet are missing. *When the Koopalings are cheering for King Koopa being crowned the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, they are all off-model. **Also, Kooky is seen with them, but he is not supposed to return until later to tell everyone the real princess is returning. Category:Shows Category:DiC Category:Animated Show Category:Media Category:TV Series